


Swear Queen

by Bellarke_Stitch_Delena



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarke calls bellamy out, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 17:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14773715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke_Stitch_Delena/pseuds/Bellarke_Stitch_Delena
Summary: Clarke calls Bellamy out on swearing but the table gets turned on her





	Swear Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Once this got in my head i couldnt get it out. So i hope you like it but this was honestly more for my benefit then anything.

Clarke,Bellamy Murphy,Monty,Harper,Emori Echo and Madi were all surrounded around a table trying to figure out how to get Raven out from underneath Eligius' thumb. They were also trying to discuss sleeping quarters for spacekru as the newest additions to the group. Octavia was not happy about echo, but decided to set it aside as that was not the main issue present. They were waiting for a call from shaw to set in motion a plan. So while they waited, they were asking Clarke about the ground. "So wait, you actually performed surgery on your self after you got stuck in a bear trap that you managed to escape yourself and then you managed to walk 5 miles just to get your stuff back just after you stitched your leg?" Murphy asked sounding impressed. 

Aswell as the others. Except Bellamy, Octavia and Madi. Madi looked guilty as she now feels bad, Octavia shows no emotion and Bellamy looks saddened. "The way you say it makes it sound impressive. Ive done all of those things before. Granted they werent together, but i was just doing what i had to do to survive. And maybe get a bit of human contact. Even if it was from someone who tried to kill me." Clarke told her friends. Madi jumps in. "I did evetually tell her i was sorry for that. Atleast i think i did. Did i?" Madi asks her. "No but you never needed to because i understood where you were coming from." Clarke tells the young girl. Everyone looks at this interaction like its the purest thing in the world. When suddenly the radio short circuits. "Shit, we need to," Before Bellamy can even finish his sentence Clarke is on him like a wolfhound "Bellamy! Language! There are little ears here." She says. "Right sorry." He says and Madi just bursts into laughter.

Everyone even Octavia raises an eyebrow at the young girl. When she finally controls herself she says "I'm sorry that is not funny at all its just, you telling him to not swear. I just find it funny when the swear queen bows before me." Everyone has an amused look on their face except Clarke who has one of confusion. "What are you talking about? Ive never sweared infront of you?" Everyone gives her a look like they don't believe her. "Okay maybe not directly infront of me but you have when you thought i was sleeping or just out of hearing distance. Like if you couldn't find something, or if you get frustrated or when you stubbed your toe or sliced your finger open. You even sometimes swore when you..." Clarke cuts her off knowing shes gonna say swear over calling him for 2199 days. "Okay, i get it. Im not really one to talk. But can we please get to the more pressing issue at hand? The radio?" She says with contempt. Everyone has a shit eating grin on their face for the rest of the time they work on the radio.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it! Follow me on twitter @hannah_tupling. also please let me know if you would like a second part to this.


End file.
